Avengers: Chaotic Curse
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: While all is not 'normal' in their universe, what happens when something that is stronger than both the infinity sword AND the stones is introduced to the universe? Who gains control over it? Wait...It's a teenage mutant girl? You've got to be kidding...You're not? Wow. Rated M for cussing and future gore. Hilarity issues as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I really wanted to work on. I will give cookies to those who can guess the plot. Yes I'm taking OCs for this, but I'm afraid there will only be two OCs. Secure your spot while you can.**

"So, what's new Jarvis?" Tony Stark asked

"Nothing abnormal today sir. It looks like you were right about sending everyone on vacation. I trust that your bank account hasn't faltered?" Jarvis said, his monotoned voice having an echoing quality.

"Good, for once, something is going right," Tony said.

Tony looked to his phone. Black widow and Captain America were relaxing on a beach. Hawkeye was spending time with his family, Thor was hanging out with his friends in Asgard, Bruce and Ant man were working on something, and Vison was training.

 _The only time I can think of a time where everything went right was right before we had Ultron on our hands._ Tony thought. With a heavy sigh Tony stark went to the couch and lied down. Almost instantly, the TV flickered on.

On the screen was a terrorist attack on his favorite coffee shop.

"God dammit!" Tony yelled.

"Sir, I believe that some people say that karma comes in bad thoughts as well," Jarvis said, his voice conveying small amounts of glee.

"What else can go wrong?" Tony asked.

"Sir, the coffee shop was hit by a chemical bomb, most of the people dying in the attack. There were no survivors to speak of," Javis said.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask at this point," Tony said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Very well sir, shall I make your normal?" Jarvis asked.

"Not today, especially since it's from that coffee shop," Tony said, sighing.

"Why are you so fond of it?" Jarvis asked.

"Because I can make the coffee into almost any flavor I want, from beer to ice cream. And did I forget to make you curious again?" Tony said.

"Sir, I'm afraid you did," Jarvis said.

"I'll deal with it later," Tony waved dismissively.

As Tony moved to the kitchen, he heard what sounded like a whirling thwomp. Ignoring it, he went and poured himself some Coke. Satisfied, he moved back to his room.

Unfortunately, it was a mess.

"Jarvis, what happened?" Tony yelled.

There was no response for a while.

And then the lights flickered.

Tony scrambled to cover, cursing his luck.

When the lights flickered back on, in the center of the room was a long cloaked figure.

He was also holding a nearly dead wolf girl.

"Friday, Suit Up!" Tony shouted. The figure turned, only to get smacked in the face by one of the arms coming to Tony and slowly manifesting the Iron man suit. When the figure got back up, his nose bleeding, he saw Iron man floating in front of him.

Now this figure didn't have much to fear for. But when he saw something mechanical, it struck fear in his heart. Stepping away, he slowly dispersed into the shadows.

"Where did he go?" Tony asked.

"Magic?" Friday asked.

"Yes, Magic," Jarvis said, confirming Tony's thoughts.

"I hate magic," Tony said.

"Don't we all, my friend?" Said a surprisingly similar voice. When Tony turned around, he saw Thor standing behind him.

"So what brings you here?" Tony asked, his face-plate coming back up.

"I sensed an imbalance in the seven realms. As if a new one was created. However, it was soon closed, and I could not access it," Thor said, his voice conveying anger.

"So we are dealing with something from another dimension that tried to kill a girl, is afraid of machines, and is able to disintegrate into smoke. What a day," Tony said, exhausted.

"Something else happen?" Thor asked.

"My favorite coffee shop was hit by some terrorist," Tony said, sighing.

"Excuse me?" Thor asked.

"Terrorist went into a Coffee store and blew it up. What the media didn't tell you is that used to be a S.H.I.E.L.D base," Said a voice of someone conveyed by mystery.

"How the hell did I know Nick Fury?" Tony said, not even looking behind him.

"Because you didn't," Nick Fury said, calmly taking a beer off the shelf and sitting down. He uncorked the beer and gave it a sip.

"Now, we got four villains on our hands. But there is some good news," he said. Tony and Thor looked at him.

"See that girl over there?" Nick said, pointing, "She looks like someone who got sent to this reality by accident by A.I.M. and honestly, I'd think she'd be no different. You guys better suit up, because you are getting another Avenger,"

Thor looked to him with an amused impression on his face. Tony face-palmed.

"Not now Fury! I'd need to pull the others from their vacations," Tony said through his palm.

"Then she needs a place to stay," Fury said, a bemused expression on his face.

"She could always come with me to Asgard," Thor recommended. A violent picture immediately went through Tony's mind.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Thor, the more I think about it, the more I think she would be better off in Ultron's hands than that of being in Asgard. She'll stay here," Tony said.

"Settled then," Fury said before Thor could complain.

"Alright then, I'll see you sometime else then," Thor said as he walked to the landing platform and left a singe mark on the deck.

"The dude's a dick to the floor," Tony said under his breath.

"Language, sir," Jarvis said.

"I know! Geez, that's an overused joke already!" Tony yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can 'iron' out some problems, sir," Jarvis said playfully.

Tony just clutched his temples and sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elsewhere, on a rock I'd rather not know about….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, we have a newcomer eh?" Thanos said to the black figure in shadows. The shadowy figure seemed to nod.

"And what is this power it has?" Thanos asked with some curiosity.

The figure looked up and gave a brief explanation of 'not words'.

"I see. Whoever controls the girl controls the universe she's in," Thanos repeated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The figure then cocked its head to the side and 'spoke' some more.

Thanos' eyes went wide in shock.

"So there is something from their universe more powerful that both the infinity sword and the stones combined, and it resides in her?" He repeated. The figure nodded.

"Then count me in," Thanos said, laughing.

The figure just looked at Thanos impassively.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos?

**This video in no way form or fashion, is sponsored by Coke. I swear. Please don't go ahead and think that.**

Tony stark had no idea how he got into this position. First, becoming iron man. Then, he handed his company over to Pepper. And now he had to look after a teenage mutant girl!? He was kinda pissed to say the least.

"Jarvis, do a medical scan on her," Tony commanded.

"At once sir," Jarvis responded.

"Of all the things, why did this happen?" Tony asked.

His response was him wielding his iron man armor to more perfection and the hum of Jarvis' scans.

Eventually, the scan was complete.

"Sir, there is a large quantity of an unknown element in her blood," Jarvis said.

"Say what?" Tony asked. Coming over, he looked into the monitor. Sure enough, in her blood, there was an atom with thirteen circles of electrons around it. And each one had exactly six electrons and protons on them.

"Jarvis, call Bruce banner,"

"He's currently having a war with Ant man over a coke," Jarvis said, amused.

Tony facepalmed, "Call him anyways,"

Jarvis seemed to think for a moment.

Then, without warning, the hulk came through one of the windows.

"Where is Hulk's coke?" Ant-man asked.

"JARVIS!" Tony roared.

"Sorry sir!" Jarvis yelped.

"Go ahead big guy. Search the fridge. Although, when you are done, I'm going to need Bruce for something," Tony said, his hands rubbing his temples.

The Hulk snorted, him and ant man going to the fridge.

A few moments later, Bruce came back, seemingly satisfied.

"So what do you need me for?" He asked.

"This girl has an unknown element in her blood," Tony said.

"Wait, what?" Bruce asked.

Jarvis showed him the screen.

"This defies the laws of physics," He muttered.

"So do you think she can be trusted?" Tony asked.

"You never know until you meet them passionately, but I'm not entirely sure," Bruce said.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"She's not mechanical, but she is also not completely organic," Bruce explained.

"Alright," Ant man said, returning to normal size right by the girl.

But for some reason, when he did, her heart rate fluttered.

"Ant?" Bruce asked.

"Yea?" Ant man asked.

"Can you do that again?" Bruce said.

"Resizing?" Ant man asked. The look from Tony gave him all he needed to know.

Ant man resized again, and the heart rate fluttered even more.

"Keep doing that and we might wake her up," Bruce muttered.

Ant man shrugged, and then presumed to continue to resize himself.

Eventually, the heart rate spiked, and a grunt was heard.

Tony, Bruce, and Ant-man all waited as the girl woke up.

She yawned at first, and then scratched her back. When she noticed she was being watched, she blushed.

"Errr," Tony started.

"Ahhhhh," Bruce tried to speak.

"This is not what it looks like," Ant man repeated over and over.

Eventually, the girl started to become flustered, and then she made an adorable squeak sound.

There was a very long and awkward moment as the three superheroes and one fox girl just sat there, each one growing redder in the face. This silence was only broken when Captain America came through the door.

Almost everyone whirled to him, each one's face as bright as a red flame.

And almost immediately, Captain America stopped walking.

"I-uh- Just came here for a- uh- Coke. Yea that's right!" Captain said.

Thankfully, that is what broke the ice. The girl's ears perked up.

"Coke?" She asked. Her voice was slightly squeaky, and was light for a girl.

Almost immediately, she jumped out of the bed, and went to the fridge. As she opened the fridge, Iron man sighed.

"Glad that's over," He said.

"Watch it, in two days, we have to save the world again," Bruce joked.

Tony grunted, while Ant-man sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked.

"Wait, I guess." Tony responded.

Immediately, something caught fire in the kitchen.

"Agh! What the heck!" Captain America yelled. Tony slowly walked to the kitchen. There, he found the fox girl, covering herself, as there were ashes around her.

The girl made the squeaking sound again.

"She caught fire!" Captain America said.

"I guessed that. Where are her cloths?" Tony asked.

Captain America just looked at tony.

Tony then seemed to get it, as there was a pile of ash around the girl.

"Bruce, by any chance, do you have a flame retardant pair of cloths?" Tony yelled.

"No, tony. Why?" Bruce responded.

"I can fix is, sir," Jarvis said.

"You sure?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Count on it," Jarvis said.

Tony sighed, and soon began filling everyone out of the kitchen. After a few moments, the girl hesitantly came out into the foyer.

She was now clothed in a black and red lined skin tight suit. But what was interesting was the fact that there was a small rod on the shoulder. In an instant, a silver T-shirt with the words, "I reject your reality and substitute my own," were on, along with a pair of blue jeans. A slouch hat also adorned her head, giving her the appearance of an Australian.

"H-Hi," She said hesitantly.

"Hello," Nick Furry said from the elevator.

"Nick Fury? What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"This is my home world. I see you found some gear that fits you, Karren," Nick said.

"And so does that eyepatch," 'Karren' said pointing at it. Nick Fury chuckled, startling the gathered Avengers.

"Well, that isn't why you are here, is it? Common', we have some catching up to do," He said, guiding her to the elevator.

When Tony thought they were out of earshot, he yelled.

"What is with Nick Furry and his secrets?!" Tony yelled.

"Tony," Ant-man started.

"Not only does he know about this girl, but she's also his girlfriend?!" Tony rambled.

"Tony," Ant-man said, starting to get annoyed.

"And don't mind me, who just so happened to save her, but also took care of her! Just go with your old man boyfriend!" Tony continued.

"Tony," Ant-man said, rasing his voice.

"Well screw you all, I'm going to get dr-"

"TONY!" Ant-man yelled.

"What is it, Bugman?" Tony said, pointing at ant-man.

"She can hear everything you just said," Ant-man said, as they heard a very loud eep.

"Your masked from sight and touch, not smell," He explained, showing how his ants swarmed around her chemical signature.

With a sigh, Karren and Nick came out of thin air.

"How?" Tony started.

"That special element you found in her blood is from another dimension. And, as you could see there, she's got more than one. Each one gives her special powers," Nick explained.

"And don't you dare say that an old man like me would get that personal with a woman like this! You really don't need to know how old she is compared to us," Nick said.

"Try me," Tony said, grumpy.

"She's older than the infinity stones," Nick Fury said.

"How do you know about that?" Bruce asked, now perplexed.

"She claimed to have DESTROYED three when she found out about their existence in her world," Nick Fury said.

Tony stood there, mouth agape.

"She ate the other three," Nick said then.

THAT made the other avengers impressed.

"Which ones?" Ant-man said.

"She claims to have destroyed the mind stone, soul stone, and power stone." Nick said.

"Thus I have control over, uh, reality, space, and time," She said. She then presumed to conjure into existence a peanut butter sandwich.

"I suggest you get comfortable with her, because she was the one who gave me the original idea for the Avengers," Nick Fury said.

"What," was their only response.


End file.
